<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Girl in the Window by ivyraine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994750">The Girl in the Window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyraine/pseuds/ivyraine'>ivyraine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, I suck at tagging, Pining, im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyraine/pseuds/ivyraine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He never noticed her before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister &amp; Tyrion Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Girl in the Window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here’s a little a fic i thought and wrote down. it’s gonna be short and the next chapter will be up hopefully soon! happy reading! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never noticed her before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that he usually peers inside the windows of his neighbors, but looking at her, he wonders how she never stood out to him until now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was settled in the corner of her couch with tissues sprawled out around her. A dim light framed her face to drown out the darkness that surrounded her. Her stringy blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun at the back of her head and Jaime found himself regretting not being close enough to catch the color of her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was clutching a large grey sweatshirt that was wrapped around her seemingly large body. He couldn’t make out the words printed across her chest but she was holding it like it was her life line. It reminded Jaime of how hard he held onto his mother’s favorite t-shirt the day she died. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't determine if the girl was sick or just sad. She seemed lonely in her state, in need of some comfort and Jaime oddly wanted to offer his shoulder to cry on. He couldn’t remember the last time he wanted to be that domestic with a girl and it scared him that he was feeling like that when he didn’t even know her name. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime knew he was invading her privacy but every time he tried to force his eyes away from her, the temptation of what she was going to do next always stopped him for pulling away. Her shoulders started to shake as she reached for a tissue and pulled it from the box. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>This isn’t right</em>, he thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swished back a gulp of his beer, ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed the remote sitting on the table in front of him. Switching the TV on, he scrolled through the channel guide, hoping to find a movie to distract him from the lonely girl in the window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, nothing that was playing was keeping Jaime’s attention. After passing on <em>Charlie’s Angels</em>,<em> The Great Gatsby</em> and <em>Inception</em>, he decided to keep on <em>Notting</em> <em>Hill</em> and force himself to watch the movie his brother always raves about. Taking another gulp of his beer, he watched as Julia Roberts started giggling at Hugh Grant as he attempted to climb a fence. Jaime couldn’t hide the laugh that escaped his throat either. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His phone started to ring as Hugh gave Julia major heart eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello?” He answered, turning the volume down on the TV. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brother!” A familiar voice sang through the phone. “I was hoping I’d catch you at this hour. Didn’t know if you’d be at the bar or drowning the work day on your couch.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime took a sip just for that comment, “Must be the second one then.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rough day with the big boss?” Tyrion asked, amusement playing in his tone. Jaime knew he was only teasing but he didn't know how rough it actually was. But there was no reason to take it out on Tyrion and Jaime was too drained to fight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have no idea. But I don’t want to talk about that. Why’d you call?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I need to have a reason to call my brother who I never see because he’s too busy with his <em>fancy </em>job?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tyrion knew how much Jaime hated his job. Jaime only stayed working for their father because that was what he was meant to do. Right? It made everyone happy and that’s all Jaime ever wanted. Everyone happy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if that meant he wasn’t allowed to be. Not when he was the first born son of one of the most influential men in Westeros. He was trained to take over the family business since the first day he drew breath. How could he outrun a legacy as big as that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holding his tongue, he took another sip of his beer and slammed the bottle on the table. “How many is that?” He heard Tyrion mutter through the phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One if you must know,” Jaime snapped back. “Are you drunk? Why are you trying to start a fight?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tyrion sighed, pausing for a moment, “Sorry, I’m not trying to start a fight. Didn’t realize how bad it was today. And no I’m not drunk. I’m waiting for my girlfriend to get home and I was just bored.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Curiosity struck Jaime, “Will I get to meet this girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tyrion scoffed, “Probably not. What about you? You got a girlfriend yet?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unbiddenly, Jaime shot a look back out the window. The girl was no longer curled up on the couch, leaving only the slight light that showed her face in moonlight. The tissues were gone as well and Jaime wondered if she had left. His heart sunk for a moment before he made sure to swallow it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>What are you doing?</em> Jaime chastised himself. <em>You don’t even know her.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime?” Tyrion asked, bringing him back to their conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” He mumbled quickly, “No. No girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the hell not? Why don’t you ever just give them a chance and––”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime quickly drowned out Tyrion’s voice as he focused on the apartment through his window. The girl had reappeared in a flash as the lights in the apartment were flicked on. She was standing in her small kitchen behind a slick white counter with a mug in her hands. The sweatshirt that she was wearing still covered her body but reached to the bottom of her thighs, leaving the rest of her legs bare. Her hair looked messier but Jaime still couldn’t clearly see her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She seemed more content in her state and Jaime felt his body relax. That sickly feeling to comfort her was slowly slipping away and Jaime was grateful for that. He was never really great with women. He always said the wrong thing or made the wrong move and anyone he met never really captured his attention. All he really knew was first dates and meaningless one night stands. With his job demanding in every part of his life, he didn’t really have time for a relationship nor did he really want one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went to look away from the girl in the window and defend himself against Tyrion when abruptly, her attention shot towards the front door. She became stiff, frozen in her stance. The guest must have knocked again because she jumped frantically before racing to answer it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A tall man with an abundance of red hair and a stern jaw stood on the other side of the apartment in a leather jacket and ripped washed out jeans. His lips were pursed and his bushy eyebrows were furrowed not happily. His fists were clenched and his stance was strong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl looked like small compared to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaime? Jaime? Are you still there? Can you––”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without taking his eyes off of the scene in front of him, Jaime distractedly said, “I’m here. I’m sorry I just––”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man across the way curtly pushed the girl into her apartment, forcing her to stumble backwards. Jaime briskly arose from his chair, his mouth gaped open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A million questions raced through his head as his heart began to pound at a pace he had never known. Should he go help her? Would he be able to find her? If he did, she would know that he had been spying on her. But if he didn’t, he could be leaving her a terrible fate. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man then cornered her against her refrigerator, clearly shouting unkind words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaime made a decision. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry Tyrion, I gotta go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Without hearing his response, he terminated the call, grabbed his coat, and quickly raced out the door.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>will jaime find brienne? please comment if you think i should keep writing i have a few ideas but i’m still playing with some stuff 🙈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>